


Up Here In Heaven

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other, Polyamory, The dead characters are in heaven, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short snippets about what the dead kids do in the Afterlife. The main focus is Celestia Ludenberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time and I've always just thought up short hijinks that the kids would do together and what they'd talk about.

Celestia peddled on her bike, brand new but styled like something from the 1950s. Black heart shaped sunglasses on her face as her real hair gently blows behind her, lips also adorned in black lipstick. A red crop top and black and red plaid booty shorts with ankle high combat boots. She whistles the tune of an old song as the sun shines on her back. 

"Celeste-san, Celeste-san!" Yamada calls, waving his arms like crazy. Said woman looks his way, lips cracking into a smile when she sees the tray of milk tea in his hands. She sticks her boots down, stopping herself. She hops off the bike and drags if with her, she gladly takes the tea in the summer weather. She sips it primly, lifting her sunglasses off. Her long, black eyelashes seem to glitter and beautifully compliment her piercing red eyes.

She places her hands on her hips, "You know, if it weren't for our circumstances, I would never be caught dead at a place like this." She's scowling as she looks at the giant posters on the windows of scantily clad cat-women. Yamada laughs guitily. Celestia laughs, "Though, it can't be helped, I am dead after all." Yamada remarks, "At least, this way you'll never age and always be beautiful!"

Celestia turns and smiles, slowly placing her cup down. She points her finger at the man, "Are you implying that I would lose my vibrancy with age?!" He squeaks, "O-of course not, Celeste-san!" She smiles, patting him on the head like a dog, "Good." Yamada just smiles. He opens the door and holds it open as the gambler steps in. There's a familiar sound, a roaring motorcycle.

Celestia sighs, "Ah, it's the idiots and the programmer again." The roar stops, There's a few beats of silence and then the sound of the door opening. Chihiro stands there, "Good morning, Yamada!" He chirps happily. Yamada immediately melts, "Good morning, Chihiro-chan!" Chihiro looks at Celestia and smiles, bowing playfully, "Miss Ludenberg." Celestia does the same, "Mister Fujisaki."

Chihiro absolutely lights up at being called that, even still. He crosses his arms and smiles, today he is wearing khakis with suspenders and a white button up tee shirt. "Yamada, Yamada!" He chirps and circles around the older. "How may I help you today?" Yamada inquires. The programmer jumps high into the air, extending his arms, "CAKE!" Yamada replies In that comic book voice of his, "THEN CAKE IT IS!"

Celestia fiddles with the straps of her shirt, "Alright, well, I'll be taking my leave." The two inhabitants of the shop call out to her. She opens the door, as usual Ishimaru says, "Fine morning isn't it, Miss Ludenberg?" Mondo just glares at her, holding a grudge for a death he wasn't even there to witness. While Ishimaru had long forgiven her.

"Yes, a beautiful morning. It's great to see you, Ishimaru! You as well, Mondo." She replies and smiles. Ishimaru looks like he remembers something, "Do you want to accompany Hiro, Bro and I? We're going to the park!" Celestia shakes her head and kindly declines, "No thank you. I've had my share of sun today. Wouldn't want to get sun burned!" And like magic the boy has a small bottle in his hand, "I respect your decline but please take care of your skin!"

Celestia looks at it. Breathes. And takes it, "Thank you." The door opens and Chihiro announces, "I HAVE CAKE!" Mondo cheers and Ishimaru rolls his eyes, probably against the unhealthy sweets. Celestia slowly climbs back onto her bike, and pedals away. As she's passing, she sees that Seiko Kimura, she just recently arrived, and Izayoi Sonosuke. He'd just arrived a few days ago. Unlike the others, Celestia had yet to make his acquaintance.

The duo were in front of Seiko's pharmacy and she was treating a small gash on the stoic boy's face. He flinched and she laughed. Celestia smiled. "Sucks that I had to die to realize that humans aren't all that bad." Well, she's on her way to the casino that Sayaka is always performing at.


	2. Flask; "I Know A Lot About You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's someone new at the bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD WRITTEN THIS BUT IT GOT DELETED!! I was so upset I almost discontinued this but I persevered and rewrote it. Also, a little teeny weeny bit of CeleGiri because they were friends but it's only mentioned once.

The gambler enters into the casino and immediately hears a roaring crowd, even louder than that I hear Sayaka's voice booming over the speakers. Celestia hates to admit it but the beat is catchy, and the lyrics have her walking to the tune and swaying her hips. She keeps walking until the music lessens in volumes and she's heading down a familiar hallway of gold and glitter.

She runs her hands down the wall, admiring her black nails. When she removes her hands, they're covered in glitter and she smiles. A big, goofy grin she'd have to keel over about eight more times before she allowed anyone to see. After just a few more strides, the woman enters a familiar bar. The bartender waves hello at her, Celestia nods and that's enough for the man as he goes back to cleaning glasses.

There's a man sitting there with a tacky fedora and a flask in his hand. Celestia tenses as he down his drink. "Um... Who are you?" Celestia calls out, voice reverting to it's old, fake accent. The man jumps a little before swirling around in his chair, he grins. The gamble feels a chill up her spine that she straightens painfully so. She clasps her hands together, cocking her head to the side.

The man sighs, "Awe, you really don't remember me?" Now that he mentions it, his voice and face are vaguely familiar. Celestia doesn't answer his most likely rhetorical question. "I'm the man who got you into Hope's Peak Academy, Koichi Kizakura." That name makes a few gears turn in the younger's head, she narrows her ruby red eyes, "Oh, sincerest apologies, am I supposed to thank you for sending me to the school where I subsequently lost my life?"

Koichi laughs, "Hey, hey, you're acting like I knew what was going to happen to the world. Blame Junko Enoshima and the Remnants of Despair." Celestia still doesn't let her guard down one bit, "So, what are you doing here? Allowed yourself to be killed or, perhaps, you ended things yourself?" Koichi waves his hand dismissively, "That's not important, right now."

Celestia draws in a sharp breath, ready to give him a few choice words when he starts again, "What's with those clothes? I'd always thought you'd never wear something like that." The gambler's heart pounds in her chest as she looks down at her clothes, as she realizes she doesn't have her twin drills, her vision blurs. "Who says you know enough about me to say such things, alcohol breath?"

The truth is, after death, here everyone started being true to themselves. Chihiro started dressing as a boy and working out with Mondo and Sakura. Leon practices singing with Sayaka and teaches Yuta how to play baseball. Yuta stopped swimming and picked up skateboarding. Celestia dropped her fake accent, got rid of her drills, dressed more modern and started trying her best at socializing.

When Seiko and Izayoi appeared, she was tempted to go back to her old ways but decided against it. But this man is the very one who scouted her, where she first started her fabricated identity. Her hands were shaking. "I know more about you than you think. We did have the very best background checks at Hope's Peak, you know?" Celestia swallows thickly. That means... He knows her real name, where her father lived, what her mother's job was, everything she hid.

"Answer my question, why are you here?!" She yells, balling her fists up, fear apparent in her voice. Koichi sighs, "How much do you know about what's happened after the survivors left the school?" Celestia steadies her voice, "Enough." This isn't a lie. Some nights when they all slept, they'd get memories from the others.

"About what's happened to Future Foundation?" He checks again. The gambler nods, "And Izayoi relayed what happened on detail, as well." Koichi takes a sip of his drink, "Well, there's your answer." Celestia says, monotonous, "Oh, so you were killed." The scout shakes his head, "No, I did my forbidden action." "Which was?" Celestia presses causing the man to nervously laugh, "A little insensitive, aren't we?"

"You are the one who was being insensitive, no? Now, please answer my question." Koichi tips his fedora downward so that it covers his eyes as he turns his back to the girl, "Opening my left hand." Celestia doesn't let up, "Why did you open your left hand? What are you, some kind of idiot?" Koichi's voice has an angry edge, "I'll have you know, I did it to save Kyouko."

The younger's heart stops for a few moments before she gasps, losing all composure. She talks without her accent, not realizing it, "Kyouko was in danger?!" Koichi smirks, "You seem rather riled up about that." Celestia growls, "Why wouldn't I be? Kyouko can't get hurt, she absolutely cannot!" Koichi raises an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Because she survived, she can't just let herself get killed now! It would be disgraceful..! She can't just... Because..." Celestia finishes her sentence within her mind, "She was my closest friend..."


	3. Rain; "This can't be right..!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again there's another resident but this time, it's a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode nine broke me in more ways than possible. Take my jumbled feelings of NaeGiri and CeleGiri. I'm still upset.

A few days have passed since Celestia met Koichi, she'd steered clear of the man like rat poison. This overcast day she stepped down the sidewalk, a small smile on her face. She was bundled up in a cozy, black sweater, white skinny jeans and her favorite pair of black Converse. She was going to Yamada's shop, a taste for tea bearing down on her. 

Even so, something kept nagging at the gambler to come here. The entire morning it ebbed away at her until she threw herself out of her queen sized bed with a yell of frustration. She was meant to be relaxing today!! But, Celestia didn't stay annoyed for long. When she saw the grey clouds, got the smell of impending rain and the ghost aurora of a book, she cracked a smile. Such "gloomy" weather was something she'd come to adore from when she was a child. Plus, it reminded her of someone but she didn't dwell on those thoughts for too long.

She pushed the doors open and announced her entry, "Hello, Yamada~!" Instead of an overly kind reply, she was met with several familiar voices with overly familiar replies. Her eyes widened, there sat every former Ultimate. Her ruby red eyes landed on Koichi and the raven haired girl felt a chill up on her spine and a creeping insecurity. "Why are you all here..?" She asks timidly.

Mondo rolls his eyes and grumbles, "You're not the only one allowed in here." Celestia holds back her sigh of irritation, "Of course not. I just feel a little betrayed, obviously there were plans made that I am not a part of." Her voice has a joking tone and most of the others laugh. "No, but, seriously, all of us are just here on coincidence." Koichi says, Celestia doesn't look his way.

"Yes, that is the case, the odd truth." Chihiro remarks and Celestia settles a little, having a soft spot for Chihiro even though she hates to admit it. She laughs, half fake and half real. Sakura remarks, "I felt as if I was being called here and had no right to decline." Ishimaru piped up, "Same here!" Celestia slowly makes her way to the counter and just as she sits on the open stool, there's light thunder before a calming rain begins pouring down.

Celestia grinned as a steaming hot cup of tea was placed in front of her by none other than Yamada. Yamada slowly remarks, "So, I trust that's why you all came?" There's a shared nod. Soon enough, aimless chatter fills the room. It's a cozy sight that makes Celestia's heart warm, glad she's experiencing such a moment with her... friends. Yes, her friends.

There was an embarrassed shriek from Seiko and laughter from Izayoi that Celestia cranes her neck to see as the man never did crack a smile. She felt oddly happy upon witnessing the moment. She turns back to her almost empty cup now and enjoys everyone's voices, a beautiful melody. "I'm just saying, we would make a singing super couple!" Leon says and Sayaka just sighs heavily. Celestia giggles before putting her tea to her lips.

There's a chiming sound, like a bell. It freezes the air and chills the warm atmosphere. Everyone was here, so... Who on earth was about to enter..? Celestia pauses, cup frozen at her lips as she turns...

Long, lavender locks drip wet. Gloved hands hold a soaking jacket, slightly obscuring two long, pale and unmarred legs. The sound of Celestia's teacup shattering on the floor echos bitterly, her mouth is agape and eyes wide. Her heart is stuttering in fear, this can't be right... It just can't be... The gambler blinks, unbelieving. Two silver eyes finally open and a sigh leaves pink, full lips.

"I love the rain."

That voice... It undoubtedly belongs to the Ultimate Detective... Kyouko Kirigiri... Celestia's closest friend... 

Before she can realize it, tears are slipping down porcelain cheeks and onto a cashmere sweater. Celestia hiccups, wiping hastily at her eyes. "Kyouko, why are you here?!" Koichi yells, voice a mix of nothing but negative emotions. He stands, walking towards her. Celestia hears Chihiro's muffled cry of, "Kirigiri-san~..!" Celestia's heart suddenly throbs painfully and as if second nature, the black haired woman runs and throws her arms around the detective.

She brings the taller close to her, sobbing into her shoulder. "Why are you here?! This isn't right, it can't be right..! This is just some messed up dream of mine 'cause I miss you so much! Right?!" The gambler begs, her real and "graceless" accent rearing it's head for the first time in forever. The shorter feels a pair of damp arms wrap around her, there's a sigh before, "Sorry, but, this is real."

Celestia's heart drops at the truth she already knew but had refused to accept, she feels another person join the hug. And then another. And another. Soon, the only ones left sitting are Yamada, Izayoi, Seiko and Leon. Celestia doesn't want to let go. Her heart is torn in two. Of course, she'd missed Kyouko like she missed Grand Bois Chéri, but the gambler never wished for them to accompany her for she knew what that meant. But here stands the stone faced detective being smothered in a large group hug.

Everyone is sobbing horribly. Their hope, the one they all watched leave out of the school doors like they had so desired, just entered into their world.

Their hope has died.

Soon enough, everyone peels themselves off of the lavender haired girl. Yamada hands her a steaming cup of coffee which she sips from calmly. Koichi is sat right next to the detective, crying into his hands. Celestia is on the other side, biting her quivering lip harshly to stop herself from crying any more than she already has. Kyouko takes a deep breath before turning to Koichi.

"I'm sorry but I had to abide by my NG code. You didn't break your promise to my father, Kizakura. I knew what was going to happen long before it did, I accepted my death gracefully, as should you."

Those words are like daggers, even in a liar's heart. Celestia hates the way her voice breaks when she asks, "What was your NG code..?" The gambler observes at the older woman brushes her bangs behind her ear and smiles softly as she says, "Make it to the fourth deadline with Makoto Naegi alive."

Chihiro cries out dramatically though completely serious, "HOW UNFAIR!!" Celestia finds she must agree, so many emotions are swirling inside her. Anger, disappointment, sadness and jealousy. Celestia broods inside of herself, "Why did you protect him, Kyouko?! Without just five seconds of your supervision, he would've gotten himself killed..! Why do you value that brat's life above your own?!"

Kyouko sips her coffee, " I'm rather pleased. My last sight was his sleeping face and he did look awfully cute." Celestia freezes before a ragged sob leaves her, once again she's reminded of what she cannot have... After minutes of more crying and distressing questions, there's a hand on the petite girl's shoulder. Ruby red meets steel grey, there's amusement in Kyouko's voice, "Could you please stop crying? It's rather confusing, but... You're a cute crier."

Celestia just cries harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry!! I didn't forget about Ruruka!! She's coming next chapter!!


	4. Who's At Fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia and Mondo finally reconcile, Ruruka arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!!

Celestia's eyes slowly opened, she felt cheers dripping from her porcelain cheeks onto a pastel pink pillow. Her fingers ache from how tight her grip was on the pillow, she looks around her room of sharp reds, dark blacks and splashes of pink with bleary eyes. Her shoulders are shaking as she still hasn't stopped crying. Slowly, a nimble and pale hand wipes at tears. The gambler closes her eyes, taking a deep and reassuring breath, "It was a dream..?"

Celestia runs her hands through her short locks, laughing, "Of course! Kyouko wouldn't die so soon!" The girl face palms, still laughing. Her laughter dies down and somehow trail into broken sobs. The pale girl is suddenly crying into her hands, heart heavy with one too many emotions. "I miss her..!" Celestia wails, "But I can't stand the thought of her dying, either!"

Celestia thought herself selfish, even more so than usual, for having such thoughts. Three loud knocks on her door jar her. Enough to make her gasp and take a tumble from her queen sized bed. She landed straight on her face, silk and lacy pajamas bunching up. She groaned in pain. Three more loud knocks.

The 'queen of liars' pushes herself off of the floor angrily, "Wait a god damn minute!!" Who's even at her door at this hour? She passes her grandfather clock, she notes that it's ten a.m. A lot later than usual for her to wake up, she snatches her door open angrily, ready to give whoever decided to disturb her morning-in a piece of her mind. 

She was met with a broad yet familiar chest. Her ruby gaze shoots up and is met with Purple irises. It's Mondo. Celestia scowls even more than before, she hisses, "What do you want?" Extra venom dripping over the word 'you'. Mondo narrows his eyes, just as pissed before he pauses, entire face filling with a mix of shock and confusion. Celestia wonders, in that split moment, what his deal is. That's when the biker hesitantly asks, "Have you been..crying?" 

Celestia blinks before her heart drops into the pit of her stomach. Yes, now she was much more comfortable with her (former) classmates but not nearly enough to cry in front of them, at least not in real life. Especially not Mondo, the only one whom she was still on bad terms with. The ebony haired girl feels sick, her head is spinning, "Cr-crying..?" Her voice is hoarse, she even begins to sway. Two strong hands are on frail shoulders.

"Oi, oi." Mondo's voice is gruff, snapping Celestia out of her panic induced stupor. "The time for tears has passed... Way too fuckin' late to be cryin 'about whatever you're cryin' about. We're dead now, remember? There's no more of that, just easy ridin'." Celestia blinks at up the biker, surprised and genuinely confused. 

"Why...are you comforting me?" The shorter asks and Mondo blushes, removing his hands from her shoulders and nervously rubbing his neck. "Cause..! Look, my bro told me to always comfort a crying woman!" Celestia says, "But, I'm not crying. You just made that assumption. "

Mondo clicks his teeth, getting ready to retort but Celestia interrupts, "Though, I do appreciate the sentiment." Mondo eyes her before asking, "Then why are your eyes red?" Celestia lies quickly, without hesitancy, "I fell asleep in my eyeliner, when I woke up it was all over my face and it made my eyes water a lot." Mondo nods, "Ohh."

He crosses his arms, "Been there before." Celestia looks at him before smirking, "I would think so with that fierce guy-liner you have." Mondo simply smirks but Celestia jokes, "But, Izayoi is totally threatening your title. His cat eye could cut a man." Mondo rolls his eyes, "Amatuer work. I can do that in my sleep!" Celestia internally wrestles with her thoughts for what feels like an eternity but is mere seconds. She goes against her better judgement and says,

"You should let me do your make-up some time. You can do mine too."

Mondo freezes, looking her in the eyes. He seems to be searching for any ill will or deceit. The gambler stands strong, used to such intense stares. The taller breaks into a large grin, giving her a thumbs up, "Sure!" Celestia's heart goes back go beating, having stopped in her anticipation, she smiles a wide and true smile. Celestia ruins the moment though, stating, "I have to go get dressed now..." Mondo looks like he himself has a bit of an internal struggle, as well but then he offers,

"I can wait for you. I'll take you to the shop on my bike!"

Celestia's ruby red orbs widen before she feels her cheeks warm up, she smiles again, "I'd love that, thank you!" She quickly hurries inside, she does everything as quickly as possible all while internally rejoicing. Finally she'd fixed all her bonds! That was her objective from the start when she realized she had gotten a second chance. The pale girl exits, seeing Mondo pull up right in front of her.

She's wearing a black crop top with an upside down cross on it but a large, white lolita style skirt. That's one of her favorite looks. Mondo holds out a helmet, "You want this?" Celestia shakes her head, scowling, "And ruin my hair? No thank you." Mondo says, "Thought so." 

Celestia situated herself behind the other, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Speaking of your brother," the smaller practically has to yell to be heard over the engine, "When was the last time you drove out to see him?"

Mondo thinks, "Like a month ago, I think. I have to go up there again soon, hadn't realized it'd been that long!" Celestia nods, feeling rather proud of herself for making small talk. It was a skill she'd only recently acquired.

The duo continues on like so, making idle small talk about this and that. When Yamada's cafe is in sight, Mondo begins slowing down, the engine quieting bit by bit. Mondo suddenly says, "Oh right! There's this new chick her with pink hair!" If this were a comedy anime, this would be the moment Celestia's eyes bulges out of her head with the distinct sound of shattering glass. 

Her throat is suddenly quite parched, "Wh-what..?" Of course, it's obviously not someone she knows but the last arrival has caused her nothing but trouble. She clicks her teeth at the thought of the desire wearing man and Mondo notes, "You don't sound too happy about that." Celestia has a sharp reply at the ready, Well, am I meant to rejoice when someone's died?"

Mondo rolls his eyes, "That's know what I meant, shut up." Celestia can see through the glass that everyone seems to be gathered, it pushes that dream back to the forefront of her mind. The gambler shakes her head, trying to focus. She hops off of the motorcycle and finds that, when she lands, her legs are jelly and she almost falls. Mondo catches her by the back of her shirt, chuckling.

"That happens to everyone, it's something you gotta get used to." Celestia nods before thinking, "So that means... this isn't just a one time thing?" She feels a smile tug at her lips. Without a thought of courtesy or the like, the short girl pushed the doors open. 

She's met with an unfamiliar back of bubblegum pink and fur. Seiko is staring at this new person with wide, bewildered. Izayoi's face, on the other hand, was a mix of sadness, anger, confusion, and plain disbelief. I hear the girl laugh, a sad giggle, "I'm sorry, Yoi-chan... It was all... It was all in vain." Her voice breaks in a way that even tugs on Celestia's heart strings.

In the blink of an eye, maybe even less than that, the blacksmith is running to the girl. He hugs her, sweeping her off of her feet and cradling her. "Ruruka..!" He cries out, stray tears falling down his cheeks. Ruruka hugs him back, sobbing extremely loudly into his chest. "I'm sorry, Yoi-chan..! I'm sorry!" She apologizes like a mantra, making Celestia what on earth she had done.

Koichi simply seemed to glare at the brightly dressed girl before drinking from a flask. Izayoi kissed Ruruka on the forehead, before gently asking, "Who..?" Ruruka seems to hesitate before swallowing thickly, voice hoarse as she says, "The attacker..." Izayoi doesn't press any further, the confectioner relaxes at that, being pulled back into the tight hug. Izayoi says, "Stop apologizing... I told you, it wasn't a betrayal. I love you."

Ruruka only cries louder, "I love you too!" Seiko slowly rises, head hanging low, arms hanging in front of her like a zombie. The sway of her odd walk moves her bangs, revealing to Celestia's watchful eyes, a pain filled expressing. Bitten lip, narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows, tears threatening. Celestia is only more confused.

The pharmacist begins trudging past the hugging and crying couple, but like a vice, Ruruka's arms shoots out and grabs the girl by the jacket. Seiko yelps in surprise, "I'm sorry!" But her fear wasn't justified, in this instance, as Ruruka hugged the other. Seiko frets, "H-huh?!"

Ruruka says, "I'm sorry Seiko... because of me we all died... I was angry but I never wanted you to DIE!" Seiko looks down at the other, face an unreadable emotion before tears rushed down her cheeks. She, also, began to wail loudly. Celestia was starting to get a headache. The gambler shakes her head, awkwardly creeping past them while both Mondo and Ishimaru, who was seated, whisper yelled how rude she is.

Celestia didn't care, her feet were starting to hurt. She sat down next to the hall monitor, crossing her arms and smirking at him, silently mocking the other. Ishimaru gave her that look that meant she was in for an ear full if she didn't get away as soon as she was able to. She internally sighed, mentally preparing. 

Seiko yells, "I didn't mean to get so angry! I wouldn't even have done anything to you if I had caught you! Even after everything, I still considered-consider you as a precious friend!" Ruruka haults, eyes widening as she looks at the other girl. "...Really..?" She asks quietly. "Of course... that's why it hurt so much to be called a traitor..!"

Ruruka grimaces at that word, hugging Seiko, "Yes, I know now... It wasn't your fault... It truly wasn't your fault. I'm sorry..! We waisted so many years fighting, over nothing. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry!"

Celestia silently goes 'Oh', everything slowly falling into place. Izayoi makes a confused face, "What do you mean..?" Ruruka just says, "I found out Seiko's side of the story before I died." Seiko suddenly starts crying again, "I...saw everything, too." Izayoi is only more confused but he does something Celestia almost chuckles at, he shrugs and hugs both of the girls.

"I never had a reason to hate you, Seiko, other than I thought you purposely sabotaged Ruruka..." he admits gruffly. Seiko just silently nods, clinging onto the blacksmith and the confectioner does the same. Izayoi just wraps them up in his big jacket, smiling warmly. Celestia clutches her chest, turning her swivel chair around, cheeks heating up. 

"He's kinda hot when he smiles like that..!" Celestia whispers harshly, she thinks it's just a thought but Ishimaru breathes in deeply, also turning, "I agree." Celestia's eyes widen, she looks at the boy, "I didn't think I said that out loud!" She blinks, "Wait..!" She gasps, throwing her arms wildly, "Mondo, you're losing Ishimaru to that fierce cat eye!!"


End file.
